Saving Them One At A Time
by Piscean6724
Summary: She left Biloxi, Mississippi for a better life in Los Angeles. But every city has it's sordid secrets. Will the City of Angels steal another innocent soul? R/R please- first try at writing fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

_Standard Disclaimer: All the characters of Emergency! Belong to Mark VII and Universal Studios. Reference to Loren Eisley's __The Starfish Thrower__ used without permission._

Saving Them One At A Time

Chapter 1

She sat motionless, staring out the window as the old Greyhound bus lumbered west on I-10. Clutching her beige macrame purse that held the key to her new life, she watched as one town melted into the next. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back on the headrest and began to replay yesterday's events in her mind. Was she trying to convince herself she had done the right thing? Perhaps. Was she trying to justify her actions? Absolutely. The back of her throat tingled as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She clinched her teeth together flexing her jaw muscles until they ached. She would not cry. SHE was in control now. She heaved a heavy sigh as she felt the unshed tears retract to their former hiding place. With the last rays of sunlight slipping behind the black silhouette of the distant tree line, she officially said good-bye to her past life. No more live oak trees draped in Spanish moss. No more sultry humid summer nights sprinkled with twinkling fire flies. No more hurricanes churning up the Gulf waters and slamming angrily into sleepy towns. No more storm surge forcing itself upon helpless victims – stealing so many souls as it violated the coastline. No more anxious nights spent dreading the sound of a single ice cube being swirled around in the bottom of a glass of amber liquid. And no more Magnolia.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

All of Station 51 awoke and bolted out of bed at the sound of the klaxon. Jumping into their turnout gear, they hustled out of the dorm toward the apparatus bay.

Station 51, traffic accident with injuries at the intersection of West Carson St. and Moneta Ave. That's West Carson St. and Moneta Avenue. Time out 05:45.

"KMG365" Hank acknowledged then handed the slip of paper to Roy who passed it over to Johnny as the bay doors rose. Traffic was light so the squad and engine had no problem exiting the station making a wide sweeping right turn. With sirens blaring and lights flashing, the two emergency vehicles arrived on scene within minutes. "L.A. 51 at scene," Hank spoke calmly into the microphone.

"10-4 51"

The paramedic duo tightened their chin-straps as they got out of the squad. The scene that lay before them was one of twisted metal and broken glass. Clearly, the white sedan had run through theintersection, crossing the turn lane before crashing into the green station wagon. The smell of gasoline tweaked his nose as Captain Stanley began shouting orders.

"Marco, Chet grab an inch and a half and start washing down this asphalt before we get a spark somewhere."

"On it, Cap", remarked Chet as he and Marco grabbed the hose and headed toward the back of the sedan.

Roy buttoned up his turnout coat and rounded the corner to grab their gear while John jogged on over to quickly assess the carnage.

"Hey Roy, gonna need the trauma box. Looks like a broken left wrist on this one." He hurried on over to the station wagon but found it empty. Looking up, he saw a parking meter and quickly deduced that the station wagon had been unoccupied at impact. _Someone's lucky day_, he thought to himself then turned to offer his partner a hand.

Roy already had the door open and was trying to take the victim's vital signs when John got back to the sedan.

"Mister, you've been in a car accident. Can you tell me where it hurts?" asked Roy.

"I ain't hurt nowhere," came the slurred response.

"uh-boy" mumbled Gage to himself. A drunk driver at 5:45 in the morning meant he'd been out drinking all night.

"Well, sometimes when you're in an accident like this you really don't realize you're injured right away. My partner here's gonna call the hospital and see if the doctor would like to take a look at you." Roy's patience with intoxicated folks was somewhat limited. In his line of work he often saw the results of drinking and driving….the drunks seemed to come out on top most of the time.

"Rampart this is squad 51. How do you read?" John's question was quickly answered by Dr. Kelly Brackett.

"Go ahead 51. We read you loud and clear."

"Rampart we have a male approximately 50 years old. He's been in a traffic accident and appears to have a broken left wrist. Vitals are BP 150/84, pulse 76 and respirations 16. His speech is somewhat slurred and there's a distinct smell of alcohol on him. He has no complaint of pain."

Kel couldn't help but snicker to himself at Gage's last comment. "I'm sure he doesn't, Johnny. Go ahead and splint the wrist then start an IV D5W TKO in the opposite arm. Transport when you can."

Frank, the police officer on duty merely shook his head as the ambulance arrived on the scene. He'd been to more of these things than he could remember and he'd only been on the force 8 months. "Why do these guys do this to themselves?" he asked of no one in particular.

"Well, at least this one didn't hurt anybody else" came Captain Stanley's answer.

"I'll ride in with him, Junior. You take the squad"

Gage certainly didn't argue with Roy about it. He'd ridden with too many drunks in the back of ambulances while being puked on and cursed at. He stowed away their gear; picked up his partner's helmet; and headed back to the squad. The sound of the ambulance siren began as John picked up the microphone.

"Squad 51 en route to Rampart on follow-up"

"10-4 Squad 51"

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

She retrieved the key from her purse while balancing a bag of groceries on her left hip. She'd been in L.A. for 4 months now and money was getting tight. The only steady job she had found was as a waitress in a seedy dive near her apartment. Her rent and utilities took every dime she made. That left her still using the old credit cards for other necessities. She knew that luxury wouldn't last much longer since she wasn't making payments. What would happen then? She managed to unlock the door without dropping her precious cargo and entered the darkened apartment. She knew she needed to lighten up the décor but with no money, how could she?

_Dang, Sis, why'd you want to keep it so dark in_ _here?_

She thought to herself. She missed her sister more than she ever dreamed she would. Her death had been sudden and unexpected. Aneurysm was what the doctor had said? She had only returned to Mississippi for a brief visit when the head ache started. By the time she decided to go to the hospital, it was too late. She never made it through the doors. Instead, she collapsed in the parking lot. Efforts to resuscitate her had failed leaving the younger of the two alone to tell their uncle about her sister's death. That's when her plan had truly been devised. But she refused to linger in her memory and instead set down the bag of groceries and began putting them away in the cabinets and refrigerator. A sudden knock at the door made her catch her breath_. _

_Who could that be?_

Since the day she'd moved in there hadn't been anyone who even dropped by to say hi. Not that she wanted them to but…..a second knock, louder this time, resonated in the apartment and she moved around the bar stool to answer the door.

Looking through the peep hole first, she saw an older gentleman standing outside her door. He was maybe 35 or 40 with dark hair graying at the temples. He looked familiar but she really couldn't place him. He certainly didn't look dangerous but then again, who could she trust out here? Who could she trust anywhere for that matter?

"Sarah-Beth, open up, sweetie, it's Jess," said the voice on the other side of the door.

_What the_….

Her mind was racing in a thousand directions. Who was he and how did he know her sister? What should she do? Open the door and say "sorry but she's dead?" She could feel her heart banging around inside her chest and her breathing became more rapid. She tried to say something, anything, but her voice came out more airy than audible. She tightened her lips and cleared her throat before walking to the door. Then with a very shaky hand, she unlocked the bolt and slowly opened the door.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"So how's Jim doing?" asked John as he walked up behind Roy at the nurses station.

Turning around, Roy didn't have a clue who his partner was talking about. "Who?"

"You know, Mr. Beam, the guy you just rode in with?"

Grinning Roy turned back around to face Dixie. "Junior here's a regular stand-up comedian".

Dixie smiled at her two favorite paramedics. "Well, you have to admit, Roy… that was better than some of his other wisecracks".

"You know, you're right." Thanks for the supplies. See you around, Dix."

With the HT in his left hand and the box of supplies under his right arm, Roy turned to John. "Ready to roll?"

Johnny flashed his crooked grin at Dixie. Raising his hand to wave good-bye, he took a step backwards and spun around just in time to avert disaster. Kara, the new nurse in the Emergency Department at Rampart was walking quickly down the hallway carrying a trey of medications and not particularly looking where she was going. "Whoaa…" Johnny said while trying with all his might to avoid a collision with the young nurse. She "hrumphed" at him and continued on her way while Johnny seemed to be frozen in time.

"Watch it, Pal" remarked Roy while rolling his eyes at his junior partner. "I think she bites".

"Yea, what is it with that girl?" asked Johnny while his gaze watched Kara step onto the elevator and the door close. "She won't even look at me, let alone speak? I mean, Roy last shift I walked straight up to her and gave her a big smile and said – Welcome to Ramp…." Johnny spun around looking in all directions but Roy had already gone to the squad; once again, leaving him talking to himself in the lobby of the ER – with 2 nursing students snickering behind him.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The hallway was empty, absolutely empty. No sign of the man who only moments before stood knocking at her door. Was she losing her mind? Where did he go? She quickly shut the door and leaned against it panting. She hadn't even realized she was holding her breath until she felt the relief of the release. "Let it go," she whispered. "He's gone…..maybe he was never there. Your secret is still safe." She mumbled trying to convince herself. After taking a moment to regain her composure, she ran her hands through her long chestnut locks brushing them up and away from her face. Holding the strands in a long ponytail, she scrounged around a drawer until she found an olive green scrunchie to restrain them. She needed a long soaking bath to help wash away her fears and relax her aching muscles. She had worked a 12 hour night shift at the diner and hated having the scent of grease and cigarette smoke permeating her nostrils. But, she had to make money and right now she needed all the extra hours she could get.

She completed the task of putting up her groceries and made her way to the back of her apartment. She removed her smelly uniform placing it in her hamper before quickly stepping into her bathroom. She turned the squeeky knobs and listened to the sound of the running water. This was the only respite she could afford and her tired legs and feet yearned for the comfort a hot bath would bring. Satisfied that the water was the perfect temperature, she squeezed a small amount of shower gel into the running stream. She inhaled the sweet fragrance then slipped out of her bra and panties and eased herself down into the steaming pool. Leaning back against the cold porcelain she nearly yelped –it was a sharp contrast to the hot water filling the tub and lapping away the stress of the day. She reached to turn off the water before slipping down enough for the water to reach her shoulders; then closed her eyes breathing in the warmth of the steam and the faint berry scent of the bubbles. The slow methodical drip of the faucet lulled her so close to sleep that she didn't hear the click of the key in the lock or the creak of the door knob turning.

He found the apartment dark and heard the faint sounds of trickling water in the back. Oh, she was making this so simple. He slowly closed and locked the door – barring her only route of escape – then made his way down the hall to her bedroom.

The time passed quickly and the water was getting cold so she decided to get out of the tub. She was hungry but too tired to eat. Maybe just some sweet iced tea and then she'd go to bed. She dried herself and grabbed the robe from the back of the door. It had belonged to her sister and now each time she wrapped the fuzzy white material around her body it felt like her big sister was once again giving her a long hug. Somehow, it made her feel safe. She let the water drain out of the tub while she walked barefoot into her kichen and opened her refrigerator door. She removed a pitcher of sweet tea and poured herself a glass. The cold liquid soothed her dry throat as her thoughts drifted back to her grandmother's house in Biloxi. During her early childhood, she'd spent many long summer days playing in and around the old antebellum home. She especially enjoyed time spent in the long porch swing sipping sweet iced tea chatting with her grandmother who was moving methodically to and fro in her front porch rocking chair. Her grandmother was the one who had taught her how to make the sweet tea. That was in July of 1969 and she was 9 years old. There was no way either of them could have known the horror that the following month would bring to the Mississippi Coastline. The intrusive thought caught her off guard dragging her back to the present. She finished her tea and headed for her bedroom. Didn't she leave the door open? Oh who knew; maybe that guy just had her a little freaked out. She entered the room enveloped in complete darkness and made her way over to her bed. Reaching for the lamp, she felt a jolt as a very large hand clamped down on her mouth. His thumb pressed hard against the right side of her nose as her arms were restrained by his strong left arm and her body was crushed against the chest of a stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

STOAAT

Chapter 2

The smell of coffee wafted through the station as Roy and John got out of the cab of the squad. B shift had already arrived and had started their routine. The rest of A shift had left before the paramedics had returned. Changing into their civvies, the duo was quiet. Then walking out the back door, it was Roy who spoke first.

"Hey Junior, still coming over tomorrow, right?"

"I wouldn't miss Joanne's cooking for anything," he grinned.

"See you then"

"Yea, see you then, Roy"

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Don't scream…..I swear I ain't gonna hurt you girl, I swear it. I just need some answers, that's all. Just…..don't…..scream."

A nearly silent whimper was all she could manage. She knew she couldn't scream even if she wanted to. His grip on her was so tight that it hurt and made breathing a little difficult.

"I mean it now, don't scream and nothing will happen to you, ok?" came the gruff whisper into her left ear. Her answer was a slight nod in agreement.

He began to loosen his grip on her arms while nudging her slowly forward toward her bed. "Now, reach out and turn on your lamp" he ordered while maintaining his grip on her mouth and holding her left arm tightly to her chest.

She did as she was told and fumbled in the darkness looking for the tiny button that would flood the room with a soft glow. Her shaky fingers found their mark and with a click she was no longer in total darkness.

"Now, I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth BUT…do…NOT…..scream, understand?"

"mhm," she acknowledged. Slowly, he began to push her down into a seated position on her bed and sat down beside her. Then slowly, he released his hold on her face. She assumed he was waiting to make sure she would stay silent before he completely removed his hand.

She could feel the entire bed trembling beneath both of them…...but she was the only one shaking.

"Now look, I swear I won't hurt you but I need to ask you some questions about your sister, ok?"

Her sister? How did he know her sister? What did he want to know …..and more than that….what could she tell him? She tried to swallow but raw fear had left her mouth and throat as dry as desert sand. Nodding affirmatively, she stared at the floor waiting.

"Good girl" was the only thing she heard for several agonizing seconds. Then, he cleared his throat and began.

"So, did she stay in Biloxi?"

She gave a quick shake of her head to indicate yes…it wasn't a lie. Her sister was still in Biloxi; at least her body was.

"She ain't coming back is she?"

Oh God, she thought. How do I answer that question? Her hesitation struck a nerve with her captor. "Look, missy, I know who you are and I know what you are trying to pull off here. I've been watching you at the diner and when I saw your name tag and the purse you were carrying, well, I nearly pissed in my pants".

She closed her eyes willing the bile in her stomach to move back down and blocking the tears that threatened to make an appearance on her cheeks. Squeakily, she rasped "who are you?"

"Damn it, girl! You don't ask the questions! I ask and you tell, got it?" She nodded that she understood, her voice failing her completely now.

"Look, I gave her that purse. It's a one of a kind deal I found at Venice Beach last year. I'd know it anywhere. And there's no way you'd be using her identity and staying in her apartment unless she wasn't coming back. Hell, I bet she ain't going nowhere is she?" Silence was the only answer he got.

"Dead right?"

What should she do? If she told him the truth then this gig would be up and she'd find herself headed back to Mississippi. Still searching for an answer that would seem plausible, she felt his hand reach around her and rest on her shoulder.

"Look, I know I scared the hell outta ya but you wouldn't open the door so I had to do something. Now, like I said, I know who you are and from some things she told me, I'm pretty sure I know why you are here. Did you know I helped her get this place?"

She weakly shook her head no.

"Yep, see I'm basically a nice guy. Problem is, she left here owing me some money. Now, if she's dead, she can't pay me back can she?" Again, silence. "CAN SHE?" he grunted while squeezing her shoulder. "Answer me you little bitch!" he whispered into her ear. His hot cigarette-laiden breath assaulted her senses as she stiffened her spine beneath his firm grip on her shoulder.

"No, sir" squeaked the child-like trembling voice.

"Well, well, so we have a little problem then don't we?"

"um"

"Yes, honey, we have a problem. Or rather, you have a problem." Still looking at the floor she felt him rise from the bed beside her and then he knelt down in front of her. Again the bile rose in her throat and she was afraid she was going to vomit on him. He hesitated a moment then put a hand on each of her knees. He felt powerful as he felt her small frame tremble beneath his touch. He stood then, leaning his entire weight onto her knees as he rose. With his face only inches from hers and his eyes boring holes through her, he crooked his left index finger underneath her chin and slowly raised her face up to his. She squeezed her eyes shut tight not wanting to see this monster's face. She could feel his face moving closer to her and then felt his sandpaper like cheek deliberately making contact with her own soft jawline. "You WILL pay off your sister's debt or I'll let all of Los Angeles County know what you're hiding. Got it?"

Her breath caught in her throat. She tried to turn away from him but he held her tight with his thumb and index finger. Her breathing picked up the pace as she waited for him to make his move. She was totally defenseless and she knew it. Her 100 pound frame was no match for his strength. He was brutal, she was sure of it.

Still speaking into her ear, his nearness nauseating her even more, "Now, I'm glad that we had this little talk."

He pulled back away from her and she summoned all the strength she could muster. "How much?" She managed to whisper.

"How much? Hahahaaa," he laughed sadistically. "Let's just say it's more than you can make waiting tables. " His grin was almost palpable behind her closed eyes. "Gotta boyfriend?" he quizzed almost mockingly.

Somehow finding a voice, she managed a simple "no, sir".

He turned as if leaving but she still refused to look up.

"I'll be in touch very soon….you can't hide…and you do NOT want to tell anyone, got it?"

"yes, sir" came the mousey reply.

"Good"

Opening her eyes to mere slits, she saw his feet turn and shuffle toward her bedroom door. He hesitated only a moment and without turning around he chuckled, "And don't forget to lock your door, Honey".

The floor squeaked beneath his weight as he walked down the hall. She heard the door open and shut behind him. Then trembling uncontrollably she tried to get to her feet. Failing, she dropped to her knees and crawled into the bathroom. She had kept the ice tea down as long as she could. She barely made it to the toilet before her stomach lurched emptying its contents into the basin. Over and over again she heaved into the toilet. The hot bitter bile burned her throat and stole her breath. Finally, exhausted with sweat slipping down her temples and seeing black spots before her eyes, she collapsed onto the cold tile of her bathroom floor.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The smell of Marco's chili still permeated the entire station but no one complained. No one could cook chili like Marco and the guys always enjoyed it – sometimes too much. Mike had just finished the dishes and the men were watching the news before time for "lights out".

"Hey, Roy, did you forget and leave Gage at Rampart after that last run?" Chet and Johnny had a unique relationship and the target of Chet's antics hadn't eaten supper with the rest of the guys.

"I guess he wanted a shower first" came Roy's reply. "Something's up with him. He just hasn't been acting normally today".

"Bahaha, that's because Gage isn't normal, Roy!" laughed Chet .

"Well, I better go check on him." Roy headed toward the latrine. Finding it empty, he was making his way to the dorm when he heard Johnny's voice.

"Yea, umm, you got the money?" Gage spoke softly into the phone. After a moment's silence, he again said. "Well, I'm off this weekend so if you can set it up for Saturday then…..yea, but nowhere in the city ok? I don't want to be seen, ya know?"

Roy turned to walk away as quietly as he could. Had he really just heard his partner and best friend setting up something illegal?

_Oh Junior, what are you getting mixed up in this time_ he thought to himself. Hearing the click of the receiver being returned to its cradle, he quickly stepped into the latrine. He couldn't risk getting caught eavesdropping. Johnny would never forgive him.

Johnny hurriedly walked around the engine and squad on his way for some of Marco's chili when the klaxons sounded.

_Engine 51, dumpster fire at 45 E. Edom. That's 4-5 East Edom. Cross Street Northwood Ave. Time out 19:23._

"KMG365" came the always professional voice of Captain Stanley. Gage waved to his fellow firefighter's as Mike drove the engine out of the station making a familiar left turn.

"Guess you get to eat now, huh?" said Roy as he exited the latrine and headed toward the kitchen.

"Yea, guess so" mumbled Johnny.

"Johnny, are you ok? You just don't seem like yourself." With the familiar crooked grin Johnny responded with "Everything's fine, partner" but Roy could tell that something was very wrong.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

She had worked 3 shifts now at the diner with no sign of Jess. Every dark-haired man who sat in her section made her heart leap into her throat for a moment until she realized it wasn't him. Her tips had been better the last few days which gave her a tiny bit of hope that maybe, just maybe she could convince him to leave her alone. Maybe she really could give him the money he wanted. She picked up the tip money left at the booth in the back of the diner and placed it into her apron pouch. Twenty more minutes and another shift would be over. She was tired but somewhat relieved that this shift had not brought him into the diner.

He took one last drag on his cigarette then dropped it to the sidewalk and crushed it with the ball of his foot. He'd been watching her from the bus stop and knew that her shift was nearly up. It was time for another little chat with this girl. Time was wasting and he had gotten a call from a customer. He needed to have her ready when this out-of-towner arrived. It had started to drizzle a little so he pulled his hoodie over his head and headed to the corner market. He needed to make a purchase before he met with her again.

"See you soon, Honey" he whispered into the night and disappeared around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

STOAAT

Chapter 3

Gage sat despondent in the cab of the pick-up truck.

"Johnny, this happens, it isn't your fault. You did everything right ok? This guy just got spooked that's all" came the consoling voice of Tim Johnson.

Tim was a middle-aged Law Enforcement Officer/Social Worker and he'd found a niche that allowed him to use all of his knowledge and skills. Los Angeles was a beautiful city but like most cities, it had its sinister side. The hulking form of Tim had stood over the lifeless bodies of far too many young people, both males and females, who had been forced to sell their bodies to meet their needs. Whether that need was food, shelter, clothing, or drugs didn't matter, the price they paid was much too high. The predators who scoured these streets looking for a soul in trouble seemed to grow larger each year.

"Maybe we can get her next time, Gage…..at least I hope so"

"Yea, me too" came Johnny's faint reply.

"Tim, why do you do this? I mean, I know why but do you really feel like you're making any progress?" Johnny asked. "There's just so many, you can't possibly save them all?"

Tim smiled as he thought again about Loren Eisley's The Starfish Thrower. It was that short story that had ultimately pierced his heart all those years ago and it was that same tale he repeated – to himself and others - when asked this same question.

"Have you heard about the starfish thrower, Johnny?"

"Um, I don't think so" Johnny replied with a questioning look on his face.

Tim began, "there once was a man who was walking along the beach and there were thousands of starfish that had washed ashore. He noticed a small boy walking along the shore tossing starfish one at a time back into the ocean. The old man asked him 'son, why are you tossing these starfish back. There are so many of them and there's only one of you. You can't save them all so why does it matter?' It matters, the boy said, to this one….and he tossed it back in the ocean." That's a paraphrase of course, I'm not a poet and I can't remember the story verbatim.

"Deep thinking…..but I get it" and slowly the crooked grin crossed his face and the light returned to his chocolate eyes. "Call me again if I can help, ok?"

"Will do, John".

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

She entered her apartment unaware that her tormenter had followed her. She had only been in her apartment long enough to change clothes when the first knock sounded. "Oh no,…no" she said out loud. With heavy steps she dragged herself to the door and peered out. It was him, Jess. Panic flooded her body and her heart was pounding in her throat like it was trying to escape the confines of her chest. Another knock, louder this time.

"Honey, I brought a peace offering ok? Please let me talk to you just for a minute" he pleaded.

She was trapped and she knew it. He knew she was here and he'd made it clear that she would submit to his demands. Willing herself to show no fear, she pulled down on the hem of her sweatshirt to make sure it covered her back completely and then opened the door.

"Hello" he smiled. It wasn't a sadistic grin this time but really seemed genuine.

"I brought you some dinner?" He held up a plastic bag that certainly smelled delicious. " I'm sorry about the last time, ok? I didn't act very nice. I was upset about Sarah-Beth, that's all. May I come in for a minute?"

"I, uh….." Her voice betrayed her.

"Please?"

She could see the tears welling in his eyes and the catch in his voice as he whispered "I miss her too, Honey. I didn't mean what I said the other night, God knows I didn't. I was angry and hurt and scared…you know?" His voice cracked on the last word and he used the heel of his free hand to wipe away the tears that had slipped out of the corners of his eyes.

She gulped for air but managed to say "Yea, …..sure", then opened the door wider. He moved past her to the bar. Setting down two bags – one plastic and one paper – he turned to her and took in the full length of her. She looked so young and innocent standing before him in a green sweat shirt, heather grey sweat pants and white socks. The shirt made her green eyes nearly pop out of her head. She stood shifting nervously and unconsciously biting her lower lip between her teeth. Sensing her fear, he began to unpack the food placing the brown bag into the refrigerator.

"Look, Honey," he began, "I know you don't make enough money to pay for everything you need so just let me buy you an occasional meal ok? I really cared about your sister so that sorta makes me like your brother-in-law doesn't it?"

She didn't answer him but she could feel the saliva pooling in the back of her throat as the smells emanated from the containers. Fried chicken, macaroni & cheese, green beans were just waiting for her to dig in. She hadn't eaten a meal like this since she left Biloxi and despite her misgivings about her current guest, she couldn't help but become excited in anticipation of this treat.

The food was just as good as she thought it would be. They ate in silence and she was oblivious to his stare. He kept his distance not wanting to create an atmosphere of anxiety in her right now. His plan was working out perfectly but he had to be patient. His tears had been sheer genius, he mused. She was a sucker for an emotional guy. He watched her set her fork down on a nearly clean plate. She hesitated only a moment before looking up and gingerly commenting, "thank you, sir."

"Hey, no more 'sir' alright? I want us to be friends and 'sir' makes me feel like an old man" he chortled.

"Do you drink wine?" he asked and then tilted his head and grinned slyly. "Of course you don't. Well, a little won't hurt you and it'll help you relax and rest. I'll pour you a small glass ok?"

"Um, I don't know…uh " she stammered.

She was already getting sleepy and the thought of drinking alcohol with him here made her nervous. He was acting so nice and it wasn't like her to be rude to a guest.

He ignored her hesitation and poured two small glasses of white zinfandel. She took a sip and found that she actually liked it. He deliberately kept the bar between them so as not to cause her any undue concern. He needed to watch her for a while and if she kicked him out, this could go badly.

"Please tell me how it happened" he pleaded.

"How what happened…oh….um, …brain aneurism" she said staring down into her glass. She took another gulp as he began explaining his connection to her sister.

"See, we met at the student lounge on campus. She was taking a class at USC and I thought she was just about the prettiest girl I'd ever seen" he reminisced.

She kept staring down into the pink liquid not really wanting to be reminded of her sister but wanting to know more about this man who had known her.

"She looked so worried and lonely so I bought her a cup of coffee and we started talking."

Why was he being so different from the monster who had threatened her the other night? Emotions were battling within her…and he was rambling on and on about something…..she wasn't sure exactly what. His voice began to echo as though he were down a long corridor and she suddenly felt like she weighed a ton. She managed to set the glass back down on the bar before she dropped it. She reached out trying to grab something to steady herself when she felt his hand take hold her hers and his arm wrap around her waist.

"Whoa there, lady" he said as he caught her before she fell off the barstool. "All your blood has rushed to your stomach to digest this food. Plus you're tired and you've had a little bit to drink. Think you'd better lie down" he suggested while leading her over to the sofa. He gently eased her down and raised her socked feet onto the cushions. She was struggling to keep her eyes open and as he gently laid her head back onto the pillow, he watched her eyes close completely and her body go limp. Smiling, he found a blanket and draped it across her sleeping form. He decided to sit and watch her just to make sure she was ok. Her deep rhythmic breathing got his heart racing as he thought about the possibilities. No, he'd never touch her even though he wanted to. He'd stay with her all night until she woke up the next morning. As much as he wanted her, he needed to gain her trust first. He had other plans for her…

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Earth to Gage, come in Gage", Chet laughed at his own joke while the other guys at Station 51 waited for the fallout. Chet Kelly never tired of harassing Johnny and unfortunately Johnny never ceased giving him reason to. "I dunno fellas – I think he's finally lost it" said the mustached fireman.

"Wha…huh?" Gage said then gave Chet his best "evil eye" beneath his arched brow. "Cut it out, will ya?"

"But Gage, we want to know who she is?" Chet sneered. "I mean, she must be some hot chick to have you so spaced out this early in the morning."

The dark-haired paramedic, clearly agitated with the bantering, pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at Kelly. "Chet, will you shut…."

"Roll call", announced Captain Stanley, effectively silencing the two men as all 5 guys in Station 51's crew scrambled out of the kitchen and into the bay. Captain Stanley was standing before them, clipboard in hand, as the klaxons sounded. He made a quick head count to make sure everyone was present as he headed to the microphone.

Station 51, Station 110 structure fire at 16500 Avalon Blvd. That's 16500 Avalon Blvd. Cross street, East Gardenia. Time out 0802.

"KMG365" answered Captain Stanley as Mike started the engine. As soon as the bay doors opened the two emergency vehicles pulled out into the early morning traffic with sirens blaring and lights flashing. Johnny pointed into the distance as he saw smoke up ahead.

"There it is, Roy. Looks pretty bad."

"Sure does" the senior paramedic replied.

"That's mainly restaurants over there right?" Johnny said more as a statement than a question.

"Yea, breakfast crowd. Could be a lot of victims" Roy commented matter-of-factly.

"yea….yea." Johnny repeated lost in thought.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

She awoke to the sound of a toilet flushing. She looked around and realized that she was in her own apartment on her sofa. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she was startled when Jess came walking out of her bathroom.

"Good morning sleepy head," he joked. "Sleep well?"

"Wha…..what happened?" she stammered….then fear gripped her soul as she pulled her knees up tightly to her chest. "What... did you… do to me?" She asked through clinched teeth; her breathing almost frantic.

"Nothing, Honey. I swear." He held both hands up in mock surrender. " You got really sleepy so I helped you to the couch and then covered you up. I stayed because I was worried about you. You kinda went out on me fast. You must have been really tired. Now that you're awake, I'll go." He backed away toward the door dropping his hands back to his sides.

"Um, I'm a….I'm sorry" she stuttered pulling her hair back and freshening up her ponytail. "Uh, thanks…..for the food and for making sure I was ok".

"No problem" he shot back pulling on his jacket and reaching in to make sure his key to this apartment was still there. He hadn't needed it this time and that thought made him smile slightly. "

"Listen, um...thank you for not kicking me out or calling the cops or anything. After last time...well, I'd've understood it if you had."

His comments furter confused her and she wasn't sure how to respond. Fortunately, she didn't have to as he continued.

"You really helped clear things up for me and I really appreciate that. So, uh...I'll see ya later, ok?" He said as he turned opening the door.

And with that he was gone, leaving her alone in her apartment still reeling from the events of the night and wondering what exactly had happened.

As he exited the building Jess could hear sirens closing in and the distinct odor of smoke. Rounding the corner of East Gardenia, he saw a building fully engulfed in flames. He stood speechless as the firefighters rushed into action. Soot covered patrons were standing around and a few were sitting on the curb across the street coughing. With lightning speed, emergency crews began flooding the building with water and paramedics began administering oxygen to those few who were coughing.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Hey, Cap", said an auburn haired firefighter, "lady here says the owner's still inside."

"Better make a sweep then, Roy, but take Johnny with ya" commanded the older man.

"Marco, take over the oxygen for Gage and Desoto, there's still one victim inside."

Marco, moved from his place supporting the hose for Chet as Johnny and Roy pulled on their SCBA and headed into the smoldering building. Smoke continued to billow out but the flames were no longer licking at the roof.

"Hello" shouted each man alternatingly. They got no answer. As they made their way through the maze of tables and chairs in disarray, Johnny suddenly disappeared before Roy's eyes.

"Johnny, you alright" yelled Roy as he rushed over to his fallen partner.

"Yea, yea, I'm ok but he's not."

Johnny looked back at the dark form lying still on the floor. He reached underneath the man's arms and grabbed his wrists standing up as Roy held onto the man under his knees. They worked their way out of the smoky den and into the morning sunlight. Easing their victim down onto a grassy patch on the side of the squad opposite the fire, they pulled off their gear and began checking for vitals. Nothing.

Determination kicked in as Johnny began rescue breaths while Roy ripped the man's shirt open and began compressions. Mike saw what was happening and rushed over reaching into the cargo area of the squad and getting out the defibrillator and the biophone. Quickly, Johnny placed an ambu bag over the victim's pale lips and Mike gave him a knowing look. He didn't need to be told what to do. He'd been a firefighter for 13 years now and he instinctively began squeezing the bag – hoping he was getting the needed air back into the victim's charred lungs. Johnny began applying EKG patches while Roy took charge of the defibrillator. With Roy holding the handles, Gage covered them with gel as the defibrillator charged. He counted 1, 2, 3, CLEAR! Both Gage and Stoker removed their touch from the victim as Roy sent a jolt of electricity directed at his heart. "No conversion," he stated.

"Hit him again" shouted Gage.

The process was repeated while Cap got Rampart on the biophone.

From the obscurity of the group of onlookers, Jess watched in amazement as these men continued their work: an IV, drug-filled syringes and an additional shock from the paddles. Then the victim was moved to the gurney while the dark-haired paramedic straddled him continuing chest compressions as they were both loaded into the waiting ambulance. Only then did he realize which building had been destroyed by fire…and a slightly evil grin stretched across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

STOAAT

Chapter 4

Roy backed the squad into the apparatus bay of Station 51. The dejected pair got out and walked half-heartedly into the latrine to clean up a little. Patting his face dry after a thorough scrubbing, Roy noticed Johnny sitting on the bench in front of his locker. His elbows were on his knees and his head was hanging low.

"Hey, Johnny, you gotta shake it off, man. You know we did everything we could to save him; Brackett even said so….."

"I know, Roy" he interrupted. "I just got a lot on my mind, that's all." He stood up without making eye contact and rushed out the door. Roy stood in stunned silence. This was much more than losing a patient. They'd lost other patients and unfortunately were likely to lose more. No, his junior partner must be in some kind of trouble and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

A month after the fire, she had finally found another waitressing job. During that month, Jess had been by her apartment at least twice a week. He brought her meals (and wine) and had even shared his sleeping pills with her when the stress had kept her up at night. He also raved about the taste of her sweet tea. She didn't know why he seemed to think of it as such a treat but it made her feel good to be complimented on something; and it felt like on some level that she was helping him a little too. She didn't like feeling like she was some kind of a leach using him. He actually seemed to enjoy supplying her with things she needed. In turn, he said he really loved drinking her sweet iced tea but more than that, she kept him company now that her sister was gone. He no longer felt lonely and filled with despair. She began to feel such an emotional bond with him when he talked about those things. She knew - more so than most -what loneliness and despair felt like and his words gave her a warm feeling inside. Every time she fell asleep while he was there he always carried her to her bed while he spent the night on her couch. Never once did he ask her to pay for what he brought her. She even found a receipt stuffed inside an envelope on her bedside table one morning. The receipt just said "May Rent - $275". She was shocked – he had actually paid her rent. She knew he had left it because no one else ever visited her. No one else slept on the couch while she slept snuggly in her bed after another night of food and wine. In some strange way, she felt safe knowing he was in the next room. She hadn't forgotten her first encounter with him but she was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. She finished up her first shift and headed home. Jess had told her he had a surprise for her. He was going to take her to a park for a picnic at sunset. He promised to bring her home early.

She was waiting in the lobby of her apartment complex when she saw the familiar rust colored two-door pull up to the curb.

"Ready?" He asked even though the answer was obvious. "It's a gorgeous afternoon for a picnic, don't you think".

"It sure is….how far is the park from here?

"Oh, just about 8 miles but it has the best view of the sunset," he offered as he turned the steering wheel to the left and merged into the line of traffic. "Have you ever had a sunset picnic before?"

"Sure lots of times back in Biloxi, but the sun didn't really set out over the Gulf of Mexico. If you were facing the water you had to look kinda to the right to watch it set. Not like here."

"Well, my dear, you are in for a real treat." He said as he turned the blinker on and eased the car into the turn lane. The picnic area ahead was deserted except for an older lady and her two pugs. She was feeding them treats and talking to them while resting at the table. As Jess retrieved the basket from his trunk, she noticed that the lady got up and slowly walked off leaving her alone with Jess. She felt a slight prickling on the back of her neck but quickly dismissed it as he poured her a glass of wine and brought out the sandwiches and fresh fruit. It was truly a lovely sunset…..so why couldn't she shake this nagging feeling….

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The engine pulled out on a run just as John and Roy were backing into the station. It was a small fire so the paramedics were simply placed on standby. Making their way into the kitchen, Roy watched his partner's solemn face as he pulled the leftover clam chowder out of the fridge and began heating it up on the stove. They worked in silence preparing their meal and finally sat down to eat. Roy just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Johnny, I'm worried about you."

Gage stopped his spoon halfway to his mouth and looked at his partner. "You're worried about me? Why?"

"Well, you're never silent; especially when Chet is harassing you and over the last few weeks I've caught you staring off into space at least a dozen times. Come on, Johnny, what's up?"

"Roy, please, I gotta do something this weekend and I just hope I'm up for it."

"Need any help? You're always there to lend me a hand so why don't I pay you back?"

"It's nothing like that, Roy. I'm going on a camping trip for a couple of days. I need to do something….alone."

Roy was more worried now than he was before they started talking.

"Johnny, are you in some kind of trouble?"

Gage couldn't believe his ears. He looked up at his partner with narrowed eyes, "just what do you think I'm into, Roy? Now look, I don't tend to your business so you stay outta mine, alright?

Roy held up both hands palms out in a gesture of surrender. "Not trying to piss you off, Junior. Just know I'm here if you need me….for anything." He stood up from the table and took his bowl and spoon to the sink. He washed, dried them and put them up while Johnny just sat there resting his left jaw in his hand mindlessly stirring his food. Roy turned and headed out of the kitchen. Walking past Gage, he was stunned when the younger man reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Roy, I'm really sorry about that. You've been my best friend for a long time now and you deserve a better answer than what I just gave you."

"Like you said, Johnny, you're business" Roy jerked away from Johnny's grasp; obviously his feelings had been hurt and John felt terrible. He let Roy leave and sat there battling with his emotions. Maybe he did need Roy's help. He had to get it right this time. He wanted to make sure that this starfish didn't die on the shore. His actions in the next 48 hours would matter to this one…

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Back at the park, the sun had melted completely into the waters of the Pacific Ocean. The orange glow of the final rays was fading fast. Looking at his watch he noted the time and began packing up the remains of the picnic. She was leaning on the picnic table with her chin in her hands basking in the coolness of the breeze. Even though it was May, it was unusually cool. A shiver brought her back from her reverie. Jess noticed and took the blanket he'd brought in case they decided to eat on the ground and he slipped it around her shoulders.

"I'll finish cleaning up and then we need to get you home. " he said.

"I know, I know. Uh, I need to go to the little girl's room before we leave in case we get caught in traffic, ok?" She said in a somewhat slurred voice. "I think the wine is kicking in." She giggled and stood up holding onto the table for a moment to regain her balance.

"Need my help?" Jess teased.

"No, I think I can handle it" she said and walked on over to the beige concrete building on the other side of the pathway.

This was just too good to be true. She'd left him with the perfect opportunity…..she'd never know what happened. Her glass was almost empty and there was just a little wine left so he poured the remainder of the bottle into her glass along with the contents of a small vial he kept hidden in the inside pocket of his jacket. He was putting the last of the items in the trunk when she came walking up to the car.

"See, I did it all by myself." She joked.

"Yep, you are a big girl now, huh?" He teased back. He put his arm around her shoulder and handed her the glass of wine.

"Hey, I thought I finished this off?" She said looking confused.

"You did but there was just a little bit left so I poured it for you before I threw away the bottle. Can't let this go to waste, right? I'm the designated driver so that means it's all yours. It'll help you sleep and you'll awaken well rested and ready for the new day.

"Can't argue with you there" she said and turned the glass up savoring every last drop.

He watched her gulp down the pink liquid and smiled to himself. Her pouty lips were so appealing to him as they seemed to linger on the edge of her glass. He wanted her so badly, but he could get sex from a dozen different women any time he wanted it. She was the one that was going to bring him the money he craved and very soon.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The engine was now on its second run of the night, once again leaving the paramedics alone in the dorm. Johnny, lying on his back, had his arm draped over his eyes but sleep eluded him. He could tell by Roy's breathing that although he was trying to fake it, he really wasn't asleep either.

"Roy, you awake?"

"Sure," came the curt response. He deserved it he knew. He also knew that he really could use Roy's assistance with the task he'd be facing in a few hours.

"Roy, I, uh….well," he sighed. "I really do need your help…..please." There he'd said it. He couldn't take it back now.

Roy realized that Johnny was serious and rolled over on his side to face him. "Junior, you know I'll do whatever I can but you gotta tell me what you've gotten yourself into."

"I'll explain it to you later, ok? On the way maybe."

"On the way where? Camping?"

"Yea, but please trust me on this ok? I can't tell you everything right now but I will….soon, alright?"

"Sure, Gage, sure…uh., I need to let Joanne know. Want me to meet you at your place tomorrow morning?

"Uh, yea….gotta leave by 9 o'clock though so you won't have much time."

"No problem, Junior…..no problem."

"Uh, Roy?"

"Yea?" he sighed.

"Thanks, man. I mean it." With that Johnny finally closed his eyes. He'd have some help to face tomorrow. This time, it would work.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Jess, I don't feel so good," she complained.

"Oh, no, Honey, I'm sorry. Listen, my place is right around the corner here. Let's stop off there and I'll get you something to take ok?" He stated more than asked.

"umh-hm" she moaned and laid her head back in the seat. He reached over to squeeze her hand but got only a slight response. He shook her slightly but felt her limp form slide towards the door. He glanced at her eyes. They were slightly open and he could see her eyes moving a little. She could vaguely hear him but she couldn't do anything to stop what he was about to do.


	5. Chapter 5

STOAAT

5

After writing the next couple of chapters, I knew that I'd have to change the rating to M. So, to finish this story please go to the "M" rated stories and look for "Saving Them One At A Time – The Rest Of The Story."

WARNING: Explicit Language, Sexual Content and Child Abuse Themes


End file.
